Devil King of Demons, Spirits, and Magical Girl
by Fangking2
Summary: Nanoha is a magical girl of truth and justice. She will save the innocent and capture the villians...only too bad she and her alien friends has been playing in someone else's backyard...and the owner is not very happy. He demands a cost...and the payment...is her.
1. Chapter 1

**It has been years since i last wrote anything for this site. I was busy with my life after college that i couldn't sit down to write anything meaningful. However i decided to unleash everything i held back for the last few year for this joyful holiday as a gift for all those who stuck with me in my absence. Be warned that English is my 3rd language and grammar is hell for me even after all these years. None of the ones i am uploading has been BETA'd and i can't seem to improve my grammar to make is better. If anyone would like to offer to edit it for me. Contact me.**

 **Fangking2**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Devil King of Demons, Spirits, and Magical Girls**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ch01**

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

On the 13th winter, the king has reign.

Beneath the veil of living and the dead, lies his kingdom and his throne.

On the golden throne sits the King who devoured victory.

Lord of the Wild Beasts. Bearer of the Steel. Gatherer of the Sacrifice.

Beware oh benevolent king for thou heart shall sing for the cry for war.

Awaken thy foes once slain, twice denied.

The world remain silent as kingdom rise and fall in a day.

Beware oh Ruler of the Vast for thou shall face the foes that escape Victory.

Prophecy of the Destined End

Xxxxxxxx

The Japan's Devil-King, Kusanagi Godou was a 17 years old teenager when he slayed his first god and became the 7th and the youngest Campione up to date. He was never a part of magical life like the other three members of the 'new generation' god-slayers like USA's John Pluto Smith, Italy's Salvatore Doni, or the Britain's Black Prince.

He was called by many as Commoner King, an inadequate ruler that only knows how to slay gods, but never rules his territory. Some even thought of him as the weakest devil-king, but that notion faded after he battled Salvatore Doni, Duke Voban, and her Eminence Luo Hao to a draw.

For the first year the King of Japan was satisfied with not getting heavily involved in politic of the magical world, but after the incident involving himself, Sakvatore Doni, and Madam Aisha, he made his first major decree to his subjects, the Japanese magical community. He has decided to form a private magical organization of his own much like his honored elder sister Luo Hao's Cult of Five mountain or Black Prince's Royal Arsenal. And that this organization will the sole authority of Japan.

Why would the youngest Campione who had never before shown any interest in total power be doing this? The reason for this order was simple…To counteract the upcoming threat known as Devil King Slaying Steel God.

The Strongest Steel God that killed countless Campiones in the past now lay dormant in Japan. And now lesser Steel gods and their comrades seeks to unseal him and challenge the 7 current Campiones.

To stop the likes of those Steel Gods drastic steps must be taken both against them and his fellow Campiones.

Step such as…

(On the day of Announcement)

The Devil King of Japan looked down on his gathered subjects from various Japanese branch of Magical groups. Hos normal docile or gentle look was replaced with hard, glaring gaze with fierce determination and resolve.

He is king and they are his subject. He is one king that no man on earth may obstruct.

He is Campione and he is god among men.

"As of this moment no gods may cross my garden. No King may step a foot in my shore. All those who does…"

He released his potent magical power and brought down all his subjects to their knee.

"Will die…"

And that was 16 years ago.

The danger of the rebelling Steel Gods and the slumbering Strongest Steel caused a great change in the 7th King.

With the help of his 4 Divas, he took steps to control all magical organization in Japan in less than a day. It was brash, it was brutal, and it was inelegant. The way he took over Japan was truly tyrant like and wicked.

All those who took part of his forceful take over will agree that the way Kusanagi Godou acted was heartless and more forceful than any rape.

By day two, with this tittle as Campione he bullied all his subjects into mad frenzy to take control even the non-magical government like the Prime Minster's Cabinet, JSDF, and the DIET as a whole.

On Third day he did the unthinkable by releasing Ten Divine Beasts that represent this Divine authority as the Slayer of Verethragna into the physical world. The Divine monsters roam around the coast of Japan in rotation, keeping any and all magical beings out of Japan. During which the God Slayer was bed ridden, but remain strong as he commanded the entire Japan into his bidding.

On the 4th day he sent out all the Hime-Miko with in Japan with his four Divas in the leasd to construct a powerful Nation-wide Barrier. This Barrier was not meant to alert anyone of danger or even prevent the threats. No…This barrier was to be made with all the intent and purpose to weaken Gods of Steels and hinder them.

How can they do such a thing you may ask?

The answer lies in critical weakness of Steel Deities…Tragic death.

All Steel Gods are Heroes and Heroines. And all those heroes will not die a peaceful death, but tragic and dreadful death. These curse of tragedy ironically originates from the same Mother Earth Goddesses theses Steel Gods slays and take them as their bride. If the Slain Mother Earth reborn as a bride, then what of all their resentment as the Dragon?

Those energy manifests as curse of tragic death and ultimately kills the heroes.

And these curse can only be casted by the fairer gender.

By 5th day Kusanagi Godou recovered from his extremely exhausting use of his Authority and on the 6th day he repelled the rebelling Steel Gods consists of Perseus, Son Goku, Lancelot, Pallas Athena and several minor and subordinate Gods.

The truth of that day is unclear and untold, but it is said that a lone king stood up against the Steels Gods and their comrades at the Sea of West Japan and fought for untold among of hours non-stop.

Truly he cannot be understood by common sense…For that single Campione managed to force them into retreat and even slay several minor gods. How could he have done this is still unknown…For only king may know.

By the night of the 7th day since his announcement to take over Japan for real, he announced what his personal organization will be.

Officially it was to be called…Kaen no Monogatari, the Tale of the Flower Garden. Despite initially being a hatchling organization, due to the hard effort from its founding members the organization quickly took root and spread across the island nation in a blink of an eye and started to reach overseas to expand its influence. The entire organization was commanded by Kusanagi Godou and the power of the group was split into 4 parts according to each ladies of the Four Devas.

First Lady, the famous Great Knight and the current Diavolo Rosso, Erica Blandelli was the leader of the 'Rose' Garden, the section of the organization that was in charge of the politicking and gathering of many 'ladies' that were offered to the Devil-King by various organization to gain favor. These ladies are sisters, daughters or granddaughters of many magical group, families, or organization leaders. They were sent to Japan, hoping to create a bond with the Devil-King like the famous Four Brides, but they failed to capture the king's attention.

However instead of turning them away, the Red Devil had convince her lord to keep them to create a powerful political force and connection. These ladies were not just pretty faces, but all talented women with skills worthy of their family name. Using their connection and wits as her sword, the Red Devil has created a powerful political force that has influence all across the world. It will not be a stretch to say that her group is responsible for the Kaen no Monogatari's foreign influence across the world.

The ladies of the Rose garden were not just bundle of political clout. The mistress of the Rose Garden commanded that these ladies must earn their keeps by working for the 7th God Slayer as maids and servants. While they are all educated ladies of high standing, in front of a Campione or in this case, most trusted and loved one of the said God Slayer, their status is lesser than dogs. Thus they were all convinced to follow her rules hoping to rise among the ranks to become more influential. Let it be said that Erica Blendelli does not shy away from challenge and greatly enjoys cultivating ambitions.

However this caused the rumor that 7th Kings makes all his female offerings as servants and maids to do his bidding to worsen his already rather ill reputation as Womanizing Devil King of the East. Which caused no shortage of headache for the misunderstood God Slayer.

The Second Lady, Mariya Yuri lead the 'Sakura Garden' the section of the group that is entirely consist of Himi-Miko or any maiden Mikos who uses spiritual powers. This too is an all-female group.

Those gathered here are ladies who didn't meet the First Lady's requirement for talent in political field, but has talent in all other spiritual or magical talent. The duties of the ladies of the Sakura Garden are Spiritual Rituals, Sacred Protection, Star Reading, Disaster Purification, and many other use of their power to protect Japan from Supernatural enemies. They are the caretaker of the shrines and temples all over the nation and the caretaker of the spiritual ley line all across the country. It is also their duty to maintain and power barriers and spiritual defense all across heavily populated cities and vital area of Japan.

The Third Lady, Liliana Kranjcar leads the 'Lily Garden' the section of the organization that leads its armed division. This is a mixed gender group that holds honor and duty above all. They are not only consist of mages, but also those who lacks magical power but shows great talent from combat.

Their leader Liliana Kranjcar recruited them from JSDF, various Japanese magic organizations and clans, police force, and even Yakuzas. These men and women are sworn into secrecy and honor bounded to serve in return for steady payment to secure their family from any financial burden.

They are the guards and soldiers using any means available to them to perform their duty. They serve as guards for important political and military figures in public and leaders of magical society in secret. They are protectors all those who reside in the king's palace and they are also the dagger to silence any threats in the dark.

By proudly carrying a sheathed sword on their side and clean cut muddy yellow uniform on their body completely with a kick ass officer hat. They are the recreation of the Imperial Royale Guards of the old days of Japan during the World War II.

The Lily Garden's total arm forces could be said to be enough to bring down a small nation and its existence is a national level secret as it can cause unneeded trouble with non-magical American Government.

The Fourth Lady, Seishuin Ena leads the 'Lotus Garden' the inhuman sect of the Organization. The land of Japan is a land with over ten thousand tales of Demons, Spirits, and Gods. And not all of these creatures are extinct or dormant. By awaking these creatures and binding them as Shikigamis, the King of Japan can command an army of demon without resorting to his Authorities.

Also, not every gods in existence can be a Heretic God. This was especially true for Japan as most gods in Japan are too weak to become one. So when they were forcefully awaken by the Devil-King's call for arms, they were not slain for being related to divine. Instead they work closely with the 'Sakura Garden' to improve the natural ley line and to take care of the nature of Japan and its preservation.

These Demons, lowly gods, and minor spirits are the trump card of Kaen no Monogatari should a battle ever occurs that needs overwhelming magical power. As leader of these army of supernatural, Seishuin Ena with her trusty part-time partner Ame no Murakumo are said to be 'Most Powerful Miko in History of Japan' as no Miko in the past ever was given an army of Demons worthy of Nurarihyon's Hyaki Hyakou.

 **xxxxxx**

Location...Netherworld…

Next we will discuss about the HQ of the Kaen no Monogatari. The said headquarter is of course located in the netherworld. Why? Because Japan does not have a free space big enough to fit a fortress that is the headquarter of Kaen no Monogatari.

In the vast space of the Netherworld there are many plains and worlds. It is here where Heretic Gods moves in when they are too tired of their warmongering ways and to retire in. Prime example of such god is Old One of the Japan, Haya Susanoo no Mikoto.

It is also in Netherworld where realms of the fairies exist. Currently the lord and king of the Faes are dead, slain by the Campione of the America, John Pluto Smith. However the Masked Hero has been acting as the head of the Fae Realm and no problem has occurred since then.

In Netherworld also lies homes and realms of other mythical creatures that no longer exist in real world. It was a perfect place for a God Slayer to create a base for his hatchling organization. He decided to name his chunk of the Netherworld as Takama-ga-hara Mark II.

Takama-ga-hara II is a special artificial realm that holds a small continent at least a quarter of Japan's total mass. The realm was made of small fraction of the real Takama-ga-hara that exists within Netherworld and the solid continent was made with clever use of the "Heavenly Reverse Halberd.' Its entire realm is a private part of the netherworld owned and maintained by the Kaen no Monotagari.

But when one think about staying in Netherworld, one remembers the nasty side-effect the air of netherworld effects on human. However remembering its critical fact, Kusanagi Godou and his small army of Mikos created a powerful barrier using several very powerful cores to protect its human habitants from the dangerous effect of the Netherworld and this barrier is said to be strong enough to block a full blunt of a ragging steel god.

Within this artificial realm lies a mountain rivaling the famed Fuji. On top of the mountain stands a castle that was destroyed according to the history…The Azuchi-Jo…The first Azuchi-Jo made under the order of Oda Nobunaga.

While the first Azuchi was burnt down not long after Oda's death by Akichi Mitsuhide during his rebellion, but the ideal, the dream that the castle represented was preserved by powerful magic and its spirit or the echo was left to drift like any other dreams, ideas, knowledge, and truths floating around the Netherworld.

When Kusanagi Godou decided to make a headquarter here in Netherworld, he used the Heavenly Reverse Halberd with his 'Four Devas' the 'Four Heavenly Brides' to make a small scale Japan as the new Takama-ga-hara. Then with the help of his servants, ladies, and helpful hint from the Old One, Susanoo King of Japan gathered the scattered knowledge of Azuchi and recreated the legendary castle on top of the mountain with his mighty power.

The Azuchi was truly ideal castle to make it into his palace for unlike earlier castles and fortresses, Azuchi was not intended to be solely a military structure, cold, dark, and foreboding. Nobunaga intended it as a lavish mansion, which would impress and intimidate his rivals, not only with its defenses, but with its lavish apartments, decorations, and flourishing town and religious life.

Here Godou made not only a fortress to protect himself, but also homes for any mages under his command willing to live on the Takama-ga-hara II to serve him. Much like how Oda Nobunaga intended the open space was soon filled with homes of his servants and their family, new branch office for the History Compilation Committee, and Headquarter for multiple Mage Organization branches that lend him their support like the Black Copper Cross and the Bronze Black Cross found themselves a place to make a home.

The castle was then reinforced with various magical protection to amplify its defense and was rebuilt using powerful materials that resists or repel magic. The entire fortress was built to withstand an attack by Heretic Gods or even Campione to certain level.

So it was here in this fortified and concentrated palace lives Kusanagi Godou the 7th Devil King, the ruler of Japan. And in this very palace, in its very war room an important meeting was underway.

"Preposterous!"

"Insanity!"

"Outrageous I say!"

"This cannot go unpunished!"

"Are you mad? She is a little girl!"

"Are you _MAD?_ She is a threat! She needs to be executed!"

"Where are your loyalty to his majesty? For our lord, you need to be willing to dirty your hands!"

"And as his loyal subject we must advice our lord to proper path! Killing this child is not honorable way!"

"ENOUGH!" shout a woman's voice and the council settled down.

"I had just about enough of your mindless rant. My Godou, your lord has called for your council to aid him to make the proper decision and all you have for show is your kindergarten level maturity! If I wanted to hear ladies bickering I would have stayed in my room!" said Erica Blandelli from her throne next to her lord.

On her left was Liliana and Mariya Yuri sat on the other side of Godou with Seishurin Ena's throne next to her.

This meeting was called to address a very important matter. Not too long ago a high priestess of the Kunjou family had a heart attack in the middle of her nightly meditation. Normally a news that 90 year old Miko having heart failure is a sad, but not an uncommon news. However the reason it is the topic of discussion between the higher-ups of Japanese magic society is because of the last words she spoken.

"A child will be born under the star of great fortune and divine favor. A child destined to mother a king to dominate heaven and earth. A child born under the divine star of maternity and monarch…Beware for she shall determine the fate of all nations under the sun…"

With that ominous words the elder Kunjou passed away.

Elder Kunjou, Kunjou Minako was a famous Astrologist whose talent to read one's fortune and fate using the stars to be deadly accurate. As one of the last remaining Miko during the time of Imperial Japan's Spirit Division and head advisor to History Compilation Committee her warning was considered seriously by its members.

"Regarding the child in question. Did you find out who was born under the said time limit?" asked one of the Section Chief.

"Even before that, has the Spirit Division complied a report regarding the stars elder Kunjou mentioned? The There has to be something more than what she mentioned." Asked another chief.

Current chief of Spirit Division, Momoe Genjuro stepped forward. He then kneed toward his king and pulled out a scroll from his person and held it out.

"This is the full report of the only child born under the time of Star of Divine Blessing and all the other stars it aligned at the time. Around that time there was report of several children being born, however one of them stood out even among the rest." He reported.

One of the servants stepped forward to take the scroll and elegantly walked up to her king and offered it to him. Godou didn't hesitate to take the scroll and whispered a silent thanks.

"…Star Reading report…A child born under Star blessed by Divine Goddess…Fated to reach greatness…" He then slowly read the rest of the content. "A sign of priestess…Magician…Roots from Mother Earth…Human born with fertility blessing…Destined for…Maternity of Divine Monarch?"

This report was ridicules. There is a child born under all these blessing? He seen few mages and witches born under powerful stars. Person like Seishuin Ena was born under Star of Divine Blessing as well and she had signs of Sword and rooted by origin of Storm.

Princess Alice was another person born under lucky star and great blessing, which resulted in her burdening power. So the fact this child was born under star of blessing was nothing too special, but the deciding factor was that her root was Mother Earth Goddess and her symbol seen by the Spirit sight user was 'Maternity of Divine Monarch'…This is a dangerous thing to say. This shown that no, she is not some predestined God-Slayer. However she will one day become the mother to one or someone close to its power.

There were cases where mortal woman given birth to gods before. Greek myth are filled with stories of God King Zeus mating mortal women and their demi-God sons rise to become full gods such as Dionysus or Hero Heracles. But this is most unlikely as Heretic Gods are not true gods and they are not interested in mating with mortals. Only thing Heretic Gods care for is fighting Campiones or throwing tantrum.

So the only definition to this child's fate is…She will one day give birth to a Campione.

This girl is dangerous…Not only is she destined for such great power and honor, but she is also a Japanese citizen. Being one of his subject, Godou has kingly duty to protect her as her lord. However she might one day give birth to a son or daughter that might pose a threat to King of the Rising Sun.

Many of his chief advisors advised him to kill her. If her destiny was discovered by foreign power she can be taken to be used to breed a potential Campione by enemy state. She is a threat to her country in so many ways that it will be easier to simple kill her.

However…Godou couldn't kill her. He has been a Campione for few years and fought dozens of world shattering battles. He slain many gods since he first fought the Victorious War God and done many cruel deeds.

However she is but a child…too young to know…too young to care…

On that day Godou made a choice. It was an unthinkable choice. A decision unlike him and yet very like him to do so. A decision that caused many outcry and many nods of understanding. However no matter the reason none shall challenge the decision of a Camipone. His word is the law and his will is the heaven itself.

So let his will be known…and let his word by heard.

The child in question will learn of this event ten years from now on…On a night she never imagined to be possible.


	2. Chapter 2 Alien Magic vs God Magic

**Happy New Year everyone!**

 **Now this one took me ages to write. I was on Campione-Fever when i wrote this months ago. I think it was when i was reading all the light Novel from Baka-Tsuki to solve the mystery that is Strongest Steel. Of course I wrote and finished it before his identity was revealed, so i kind of alter the event to prevent the god from being revived.**

 **I mean if i was Godou and went back into past to find a Steel God that gets stronger the more Campione exist? I would do everything i can to stop that guy from coming back, especially if there are unreasonable Senpais, stupid Black Prince that seem to think he is above all, and a moron in Italy that actually decided to slip into wormhole for shits and giggle.**

 **So yeah...that happened.**

 **By the way I recently found out Campione was removed from Baka-tsuki. Anyone know where else we can read Campione? This is important for my future writing of this fic.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _ **Answers for Review**_

 **Also there were a lot of concern from readers about me making Nanoha 'fated' for greatness. You argued that Campiones are beyond fate and karma to be predicted in any form.**

 **...You are all correct! However the meaning of 'Mother of Divine Monarch' I was talking about doesn't only mean Campione. It could be Vivo being Saint King thing or...Listen to this...A child from her is actually a child of a God Slayer...Get it? Like a heir to the throne kind of thing. You don't have to be a God Slayer to get daddy's kingdom if daddy wills it.**

 **And ladies and gents that is a lot of power for one kid. It implies Nanoha's future kid is more important than all of other children Godou may have and that will spark some serious fight over succession.**

 **There are dozens of way where Nanoha or her child can be used to fit the 'Monarch' and 'Divine' part of her fate. Each and everyone one of them are alarming and important that it makes Nanoha herself a big deal. Kind of why maybe it is a good reason to just kill her now.**

 **...How i will play it out is not concluded yet, so give me a lot of reviews to help me with it.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Devil King of Demons, Spirits, and Magical Girls

Xxxxxxxz

Ch2 Magic Using Alien Has Nothing On Us. Alien Magic vs God Magic

xxxxxxx

The day was meant to be a day of rest and peace. A day for the bunch of ten year old girl to spend time together after long weeks of work and trouble. A chance for them to be children, a chance for them to have fun. A day for them to meet a new friend and to cheer he ron to never give up on hope…But this peaceful day became the trigger for a tragic play…a dreadful play.

And its main actor Yagami Hayate was now in stage…to taste all the despair and anguish to break her heart. Just now she saw one of her beloved family member valiantly tried to save her and only to be absorbed into her book in pain, and another, the youngest member of her family now in chain like an animal.

"You're very ill. Ill with the disease called the 'Curse of the Book of Darkness'." Said one of the fake imitation of the girl's new friend, Nanoha. "It... can't be cured." The second impostors spoke in identical eerie monotones. "Even if the Book of Darkness is completed, you can't survive." "You have absolutely no chance of surviving."

Hayate gasp before holding her hand over her heart. She know that the two girls are not acting themselves and some part of her mind questioned if these two really are the two cheerful new friend she made. Or perhaps this was their true self? She didn't know…She didn't know anything. But their cold words echoed in her mind as she too thought about her chance to live a long life. Even after she learned of her magical talent her health didn't change. Even when she was spending all those happy days with her knights, her health deteriorated…She often asked herself…is she truly doomed no matter what? But then again…She does not regret living as she did until now…yes…As long as her family is alright…she is happy…

"That's fine," she said in a soft voice. "Please just let Vita go. What did you do to poor Zafira?"

"They're broken," "Nanoha" explained with her stone cold expression. "They were broken even before we did this."

"They still thought they could use the functions of the Book of Darkness," "Fate" added. "But it was broken long ago, and yet they continued with their futile efforts."

"What do you mean, futile? Where are Signum and Shamal?"

The Fate doppelganger tilted its head to the side and Hayate followed her gaze. There she saw the coats of the "older" Wolkenritter, flapping lifelessly in the wind.

"Broken programs are useless after all."

"So we thought we'd erase them."

"Huh?" Hayate turned around to see the two of them holding up a strange card that glowed in an ominous purple light. "Wait stop!"

"If you want to stop us..."

"...Then do it with force."

"Why? Why?" she screamed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Hey Hayate-chan, destiny is such a cruel thing isn't it?"

"No! Stop! Stop!"

A bright flash of light blinded her for an instant and when it died down, Vita was gone.

Tears flooded her eyes as a white triangle formed under her as the Tome of the Night Sky appeared in front of her.

" _Guten morgen, Meister_ ," the book said as the white triangle turned an ominous dark color.

Then Hayate let out a sorrowful cry as she cursed the world, the life, the unfair reality. She wished for a dream, a gentle dream. A world of fantasy where she is healthy, her family is safe, and her friends are true. A life with no pain and suffering.

"I am the master of the Book of Darkness," Hayate muttered as she floated in the spiral of dark magical energy. "Bring power to these hands of mine. Seal, release."

" _Freisetzung._ "

The Tome flashed as black lightning shot out of it and into her body. Her naked body began to spasm as it began to mature at an alarming rate to that of an adult. Her brown hair grew as it turned into a snowy white as binds wrapped around her legs and arms, creating her Knight Armor, a pitch black robe with yellow trimmings and black wings. Strange red lines were also etched onto her face and arms as she spread her arms out and faced the sky.

"Everything's ended, once again," this strange figure said as she began to cry. "How many times must I repeat this sadness?"

At that moment the real Nanoha and Fate broke through the barrier and bare witness to the last moment of Hayate.

"Hayate-chan! " "Hayate..." Nanoha and Fate spoke, but the white haired beauty only shook her head in negative.

"I am the Book of Darkness. I will use all of my power..."

The tome, open in front of her, chimed as she raised her hand. "=Diabolic Emission.="

A roiling blue-black sphere of energy grew to an enormous size in mere moments. "...To grant my Mistress' wish."

The brown haired girl got in front of her friend and prepared to cast a barrier.

"Diabolic Emission..."

"It's a spatial attack." Fate gasped.

"Fate-chan! Stay behind me!"

"...Merge with the darkness." The sphere expanded again.

Nanoha shielded herself and Fate, ready for combat, but the moment the black sphere was about to be launched a glistening object in the air fell down on the spatial spell and to the amazement of the girls and woman, it slice the sphere into two. The halved magical doomsday attack then fell apart in scattering light and vanished like mists instead of blowing everyone into the sky.

The final knight program was speechless as she watched her magic spell didn't blow up like she expected, but shattered into dark particles. Energies doesn't just vanish like that. Not even magical energy. These energies were absorbed by something so quickly that only left overs was left behind to scattering to the wind.

"What is this?" she asked herself as she enhanced her vision to see the object that managed to cut her attack into two and perhaps(Not proven yet) absorbed it. Her sight focused on a jet black sword that was stabbed into the ground below her, emitting black aura that matches its blade in menacing manner. She recognized the sword as a weapon originated from her mistress' homeland the Japan. It was a weapon weld by its ancient warrior class known as the Katana.

But to her knowledge no mere mortal weapon, especial none-magical can just slice her attack in two. That sword must be some device or powerful magical item. However before she can decide what to do with the weapon a sudden chill went down her spine.

 _ **"Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, unsheathe"**_ Spoke a deep male voice from nowhere as the voice echoed all around the field, with no point of origin. However all friends and enemies alike felt the power behind the voice to be something they never felt before. The weight behind the voice was heavy and very soul shook and vibrate by just hearing it.

The sword then obeying the voice, unearthed itself and pointed toward the final knight program. It was a sign of challenge if she ever saw one.

"…Very well. I will treat you as a threat to her wish."

The sword give no verbal reply as it launched itself at her at bullet speed, intending to impale her from the get-go. However the Knight cast a three layers of Belken styled defense spells to defend herself. However to her shook the sword passed through her barrier like wet paper and nearly spattered her brain all over the ground if it was not for her split second dodge.

' _It didn't even slow it down?'_

The jet black sword then changed direction despite its acceleration, which is physically impossible and soared at the Knight with double the speed. This time the Knight dodged the sword with a flap of her mighty black wing, but she was rewarded by the sharp gale of wind followed by the sword which left her with a sharp cut across her thigh.

"That sword is so fast that the very air is sharpen to a blade?" She quickly put her hand against her wound and healed it in no time. After all she couldn't afford to damage her body which belongs to her beloved mistress.

"Hayate-chan!" Hayate!" yelled the ten year old witches with worry, but the knight ignored them to face the more important threat. The sword came back at her, this time while spinning like a spin saw. The black disk the sword became was slicing through the air, leaving bad feeling in the program's guts.

The Knight released her magical power like a powerful flare and at once cast over dozens of spell in her vast library of spell simultaneously.

This time she fired off dozens of binding chains, seal of restrain, and 20 layers of Panzerchild in front of her to defend herself. Behind her shield she gathered her massive energy into her fist and cast the Schwarze Wirkung, a Belken long attack spell.

' _The sword is effectively cutting apart magical constructs in head on contest. So even these spell might not be enough to stop it, but I don't need it to stop cold.'_ She thought as her Schwarze Wirkung spell constrict itself on her fist, small orb of black energy having enough power to blow away a building or five with single punch.

' _The blinding spells will obstruct the sword as best as they can and the wall of shields should be able to bleed off its speed. When it slows down I will be able to time my counter to hit the sword with most effective angle and power to shatter it._ ' Thought the albino knight as she watched as the incoming disk get ensured by her chain magic and restraints.

True to her worry, all her defensive measure were practically ignored as the sword carved through them like Vita with ice cream only that there was nothing cute about it. The sword's aim seem to be the Knight's head and the spinning disk came at her in horizontal angle to slice her head off.

"Schwarze Wirkung!" She punched with her super enhanced fist to unleash a powerful blast at the spinning sword, she hoped that this kind of compressed and concentrated attack can defuse the sword's acceleration. But to her dismay it only slowed it down by a mil-second until it nearly carved her fist and the arm into a bloody mess.

' _Again! It cut apart my spell with such ease! What in Saint Kaiser is that thing?!'_

The knight turned to face the murderous sword only to see it pointed at her again despite its charging speed and was already flying toward her once more. But suddenly the sword hit a dozens of layers of green barriers and it was then ensnarled by green chains and followed by orange binding spell. The sword still advanced, but unlike before the layers of shield increased according to the number of them being destroyed and chains continued to emerged, no matter how many are broken before them.

It was slow process, but sword's advance was definitely slower now.

"Restrict Lock MAXIMUN!"

"Lightening Bind OVERLOAD!"

The sword was suddenly trapped by various layers of pink and yellow binding circles in addition to the obstacles before and this time it was trapped, unable to move.

The white haired knight saw from the corner of her eyes the two persistent girls and their companion, a blonde boy and an orange haired familiar surrounded the sword in her defense.

"You girls…"

"I don't know how this came about, but we are not going to watch as Hayate-chan be killed!" declared Nanoha as she held out her device toward the restricted sword.

"I don't know whose device you may be Mr. Sword, but we can't allow you to kill this woman. Her crimes does not meet death sentence!" said Fate as she too took a fighting stance.

"You girls…what do you seek to accomplish with this? Regardless of your help…I will fulfill my mistress' wish…and bring all the world into a gentle slumber."

"While the right and wrong of that wish can still be debated…We can't have that conversation if you are dead."

"And beside. If you are hurt than it will hurt Hayate as well…We can't let you risk yourself before we can convince you that there are other ways…"

"You girls…are hopelessly naive…If this was any other circumstance or if I was someone else…that person would have stabbed you in the back by now.

Suddenly the sword that was restrained by multiple layers of barrier glowed. Then to their amazement once again the magic that held the sword in its place was absorbed by the sword in a blink of an eye.

"So I was correct on the reason why it was able to break my shields and severed my chains…the sword has power to devour magic." Said the albino knight as she confirmed her theory. She was about to say more, but she was cut off by a sudden vibrating sensation that sent chill down her spine.

"Correct oh Doll of the Heretic! That is one of my divine power. I am the steel that can devour magic." Said the genderless voice with tone that none of them heard before…but the sound originated from the sword.

"The sword can talk? So it is an Intelligence Device?" asked Arf.

"I don't recognize its design to be anything Mid-Childa and I doubt is a Belkin. It lacks the core processor sphere." added Yuuno as he tried to analyze the strange device.

"Its shape is that of a Katana originate from this island country, but I too do not recognize it." Said the knight program as she too tried to figure out who this dangerous foe is.

The sword than pointed its tip toward the Knight of the Book of Darkness, ready to attack.

"I don't know either, but we can't let it hurt Hayate-chan! Fate-chan!" said Nanoha as she raised her staff.

"Right!" answered Fate as she too got ready.

However before their battle be resumed the sword suddenly stopped and turned toward Nanoha.

"For shame Miko! Thou who were born under the Star of Blessing and Maternity of Monarch fails to recognize this steel? Are thou not the one of the children of the Rising Sun and despite your youth a Miko of my welder? How could thou not recognize the divine name that is the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi?" demanded the sword with tone of disbelief and disappointment.

"Ame no…Murakumo? Isn't that…"

"Nanoha?"

"Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi…Also known as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. It is a sword once weld by a Japanese Shinto God of Storm, Takehaya Susanoo-no Mikoto. According to the folklore, the sword was fond in one of the tails of the eight headed serpent, Yamata no Orochi after it was slain by Suanoo and was given to his sister Amaterasu-Omikami, the supreme god of the Shinto Sect as a gift. The sword was later given to Amaterasu's Grandson as part of Three Imperial Regalia, the proof of the Mikado(Emperor)'s status as divine ruler and descendant of gods. However this sword is mentioned only in myth and legends and there was no proof of its existence in real life." Recited the White haired Knight program as she recited one of many data she collected as a book while living with her mistress Hayate.

"Correct Doll of Heretic! It makes this old steel very pleased that even a foreign doll recognize this one's name and fame. Hear me! For this one is without a doubt the one and only Ame no Murakumo and this one is real as the sun above the sky and the vast earth below."

"Hey! Don't call her a Doll! She is a real person like anyone else!" shout Nanoha as she felt slightly agitated by the tone the sword spoke about the White haired knight. While she might be an enemy and a danger to everyone, to view someone as a doll or not real is too cruel.

"This steel does not comprehend thou anger Miko! Is this one not a doll? A fabrication of the Heretics that does not belong in this realm or beyond? IS she not like the Homunculus Doll that imitates the drumming of the Raijin, the welder of the Lightening?" The sword then turned its tip toward fate.

"Is she not like the one beside you? This Steel speaks no lie and only reveals the truth! No false word shall be given nor shall it be accepted!" declared the jet black sword as it vibrate with emotion closest to irritation for being questioned.

"You are wrong! Fate is a real person like myself and so if the Book of Darkness lady possessing Hayate! No matter how one is born and made, by having free will and ability to love we are all the same! Don't you realize how much you are hurting them with your words?! If you bully them any more than I will stop you with force if I have to!" shout Nanoha as her fighting spirit reached new height.

"Yeah! How dare you call Fate a doll! I will turn you into scrap your old hunk of junk!" yelled Arf in agreement as the dog familiar growled at the jet black sword with animalistic rage. However deep inside her, the very instinct she was desperately repressing with anger and intelligence was screaming at her to run with her tails between her leg…The enemy she face is too dangerous.

The sword turned quiet for a moment…Until it started to chuckle…and then let out a full blown laugher.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! To think this one is once again challenged by child of man. But thou are hasty Miko! I am no longer a simple Messenger of the God! I am here as a sword to banish great evil by the order of my welder and master! His will is to be fulfilled and his will is not for you to perish for your insolence. Be grateful Miko!"

Then the sword resumed battle as it aimed its tip toward the Book of Darkness, but this time Nanoha got in its way.

"If you will not stop then I will stop you by force! I told you this remember?!"

"Amusing child! Then try to stop this steel when I am merely fulfilling my duty! All evil that threatens this land of the Yamato, the holy land of Rising Sun is the enemy of its gods and king! Hear me, for I am the sword of the king of the Yamato! And my vigor and edge shall slay over hundred demons!" with that the sword seems to glow gold with unnatural power that the group of mages couldn't comprehend.

"Oh my master! The rightful and lawful ruler! I, Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi, the faithful servant of steel ask thee for thy approval! Release the chain that binds me, shatter the sheath that holds me, and bless this steel with vessel to release my restless power! For not even the gods may cross the gated barrier! I do not regret my earthly desire!" with that the light that the sword emitted intensified and the sword started to change its shape.

At first the sword's form seems to waver and falter, then the sword expanded like balloon and stretched like rubber. After it grown bigger the sword then bubbles like it was boiling water, then turned hot red in an instant. The sword turned into a large pool of messy melted steel then from the pool a large figure emerged.

The figure emerged from the steaming liquid metal was…not human. Not even remotely human. Sure it had torso, two arms and legs, but the arms in question was actually a huge blades, the legs were nothing human like, more like a hind leg of a four legged beast. The creature had a head, but it was absent of eyes, nose, mouth, or ears. The whole thing was made of metal, but not some shiny refined metal, but rough, raw, and ancient.

"This form is most suitable to face thee Dolls and yourself young Miko! I will show you why this old steel is considered the most powerful Steel in the past and forever more in the future of the Land of the Rising Sun!" roared the Steel God as it swung its giant arm, which is a sword that seems to be able to slice building twice its size with one swing.

The mages managed to avoid the slash, but they were caught by the winds that followed the swing was a sent flying toward the building and the concrete floor.

Xxx

(Asura)

"Wh-What is that?!" asked Amy as the entire crew on the bridge of the Asura watched this unknown being appeared from nowhere started an all-out fight with the Book of Darkness' core program and the two girls and their supports.

"Amy can you analyze what kind of magical construct that is?" asked the admiral Lindy as she was hard time accepting this being as some local god. After all many civilization worshipped gods that were turned out to be Lost Logia or a powerful magical construct from the bygone age.

"None! It has nothing similar with anything on our data base. It is nothing like the Lost Logia we found in the past and its energy signature is completely foreign!"

"Of all time for things to get complicated…it has to be now? When will Chrono will be here?"

"He is still with the Admiral Grahem!"

"Tell him to hurry and relay the situation!"

"Yes ma'am!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?! A fourth party appeared? Is this for real?" asked Chrono as he received the news on the current situation

"Yeah! We know nothing about it, but it is calling itself Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi. Apparently it is a divine sword of some folklore deity from Nanoha's country."

"A deity? Are you for real? It must be some crackpot mage's weapon or maybe an old magical artifact that happened to land on Earth many years ago. Whatever it is we cannot let it-"

"Wait! Chrono-kun! Did you say deity?!" asked the old admiral with look of alarm."

"Huh? What is it admiral? Could it be this has something to do with you as well?"

"If this is what I think it is then it is far worse than what you realize! Tell me, did a being appeared in Japan calling itself a god? What did it called itself?"

"Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi…"

"The Sword of Gathering Cloud? But that sword is under the management of one of the four great family of History Compilation Community…it couldn't have gotten out of control could it? The Old One of Japan would not allow it if it did…This is bad. Japan has no Campione to deal with this crises…Of all the time for a heretic god to appear it has to be now!"

"Admiral…You need to explain to me what you know."

The old man looked even more haunted than the time he explained his plan for Hayate and the Book of Darkness.

"Oh Chronos…The world is doom…There is no helping it now…Japan and all its people will die."

Xxxxxxxx

"No matter what stands before me…All that opposes my master will perish. None shall disturb her rest and all will sleep for eternity!" said the Core program of the Unison Device as she gathered her magical power and released a potent attack that can overwhelm any other barrier jacket. But her attack was bounced off the grey steel body of her foe, which remain spotless and dentless.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA~! No matter how foreign and unknown thy spells are doll, but no mere product of magic can effect this steel! Watch as I split thy protection into two!" the giant than sliced at the Knight who was still out of the sword's reach, but from the end of the sword came out a burst of white light that came at her with high speed, clearly slicing through her protection spell.

"Next! This one shall sever thy wings and trap thee in the cage of one's own body!" said the steel god, not caring about revealing its intent in detail for all to hear. The Knight released several powerful spells in rapid succession, which covered the giant in clouds of explosion, but there was no time to rest as the giant steel monster burst out of the smoke with no sign of injury. The giant moved with speed that should not belong to such large and heavy being and was able to reach her before she could fly further away. The Knight's Flight spell, the Sleipnir glowed with more power as it doubled her speed to get out of the giant's reach. But to her and other observer's amazement the steel giant jumped into the air, and in an instant reached the knight's own height in the air.

"Impossible!"

"Thou are finished!'' declared the steel god as it raised its bladed arm above its head, ready to swing it down in a swift strike.

"Plasma Smasher"

"FIRE!"

"Divine Buster Extension!"

"SHOOT!"

But before the giant can slay her, it was stuck from the side by a powerful roar of lightning and a pink blast of cloud scattering might. The explosion was massive and the shockwave shattered every glass window in the nearby buildings.

"Uh…Are you okay Miss Book of Darkness? Hayate was not hurt was she?"

"Yes…I am fine and so is my mistress…But do not expect me to thank you for you too are still my enemy."

"But we don't want to…Kyaaahhhhh!" Nanoha tried to use word to persuade the program, but she was cut off as the cloud of dust and smokes were cleared away by the two swings of the giant's bladed arms and once more all mages were knocked away by its mighty gust.

"Amusing! Amusing naive mortal! It is amusing young homunculus! However this steel can't be harmed by mere tricks and showers of light! Only a great steel can dent this one and none of thee has steel in them to harm me!"

"Struggle Bind!" shout Yuuno as he tried to slow down the self-proclaimed god, but unlike last time, the chains barely got around the giant before they were cut to pieces.

"This one shall not allow thy trick to hinder young enchanter! Be proud that even when not at full strength thou managed to ensnarl this one in your trap! But now… Be gone!" roared the sword giant as it released a burst of winds that was too strong and too sudden for Yuuno to resist and was sent flying. Thankfully he was caught in mid-air by Arf, but that only caused them both to be buried under rubbles and concrete.

"Yuuno-kun! Arf-san! Why you…Axel Shooter!" shout Nanoha as she aimed at the giant's 'head' hopping to be more effective, but it was for nothing as the 'head' of this create was not a vital area at all. The sword giant throw a wild swing at her that even an amateur mage could dodge, but the force behind the swing knocked her off her balance and sent her crashing to a nearby building.

"Nanoha-chan!"

"I-I am fine…It only knocked me around, the barrier worked just in time." Said Nanoha, but she was slightly dizzy by the forceful attack of the steel giant. She was not used to being tossed around by such…aimless, and non-threatening attack. The lack of effort made to knock her around caught her completely off guarded.

The blonde haired girl nodded to her friend's word and reengaged the giant. She saw the giant was not even paying any attention to her as it was advancing toward the white haired knight program, who was firing dozens of high level spells on the giant.

But the spells that could take down armies in the past only bounced off or was absorbed by the jet black body of the Sword monster.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA! Thou are truly persistent Doll of Heretic! But realize that this steel god is not one to fall for mere power of magic. The spell of your craft holds no essence to harm me! Accept that magic not dedicated to a god or spirit are only glow of light and raw energy! In the end such power can only subjugate men, but fail against gods!" the Steel roared with gusto.

"Bardiche…"

"Yes sir."

"Sonic move." She asked as she got into position and thrust her device forward like a lancer on a mount.

"Yes sir! Sonic Move."

"Piercing Lancer!" declared Fate as she moved in sonic speed and thrust her staff in its spear tip form to deliver a melee attack. Her target was the exposed back of the giant steel and her aim was true. However her attack, no matter how fast was not strong enough to pierce through the hard armor.

"If that will not work then…Photon Lancer!" she called forth her more basic spell. But unlike Nanoha, she targeted the giant's right arm, particularly at the join under armpit and shoulder. Then she closed in on it with her lightning speed and turned her device into Harken form.

"Bardiche! Harken Saber! Maximum durability and edge!'

"Yes SIR!"

The lightning scythe was slashed right on the joint and the sparks of stray lightening's danced about. The giant tried to swat the girl away, but the smaller and the nimbler girl used the distraction others provided or used her high speed movement to strike again and again.

"Insolent!" called out the divine sword as it released a short burst of lightening of its own from its body, shocking Fate who was too close at the time.

"I am the sacred sword once weld by the God of Strom who commands the winds and lightening! While your effort are commendable young homunculus, but your effort was in vain! So be gone so that I may perform my duty to slay all evil!"

"…ate…ssa….own"

The god slowed, trying to hear what the girl whispered.

"It is height of rudeness to not speak clearly when speaking face to face! Speak louder Homunculus!"

The blond haired girl suddenly opened her eyes with shined with red hot determination and rage.

"I am not a Homunculus! MY NAME IS FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN! **"** she yelled on the top of her lung as she loaded three cartilages and readied her more powerful spell.

"PLASMA SMASHER!" she roared as she released the thunderclap of her rage. The yellow surge of lightning stuck the giant with all its furry and for some reason the giant took the attack head on. The raw explosion of power from that spell was so potent and concentrated to the point where a pillar of lightening could be seen in all direction. When the smoke and dust cleared, the giant had no damage once again. The giant then slowly and almost gently chuckled in amusement.

"Well met young one! Thou are still without a doubt a homunculus, but since thou insist on being addressed by thy name so I shall remember it! How amusing! A doll made by mortal, but strive to live as an equal to that mortal. It is a difficult and burdening task, but thy eyes burns with resolve! Very well Fate Testarossa Harlaown! Thou shall be called so and be known so! But thou still cannot stop this old steel's march!" declared the god as he let out a gust of strong winds that blow away the little lightening mage and slammed her into a hill of rubbles and steel.

The Steel God of Japan then swiftly swung its sword to its side to block the sneak attack by the white haired knight, but a sudden burst of explosion and pillar of fires emerging from the ground caused the giant's foot hold to be shaken and unbalanced.

"Oh! Ohhhhh!" exclaimed the giant as if the destruction around it amused it. Amusing! Amusing little Doll of Heretic! Amuse this old steel until the time I must slay you!" roared the giant as he thrust its arm at her like a spear, only for the smaller opponent to dodge it,

On the other hand the white haired woman couldn't stop the flow of tears coming out of her eyes. She swiftly wiped the tear from obstructing her sight and fired off an offensive spell on the giant's 'eye' to buy time and to make distance.

She than stared at her hand and then to the destruction happening around her, from battling and 'something' else. Namely her.

"Ah…So my body started to break down….I must hurry, before all is lost…I must fulfill her last wish."

"Hmmmmm?" the giant toned in confusion.

"Why do thee shed tears of sadness Doll of Heretic? Why do thou not laugh at the joyous occasion that is our battle? Does not thou feel the thrill and rush for battle? This old steel is enjoying our battle immensely. To think this chore to end thy life turned out to be such an amusing entertainment. This steel is very pleased that mine master sent me here."

"Joy…I do not feel joy…nor do I shed tear in sadness…I am a tool. A tool cannot feel anything. I am crying the tears that my mistress sheds. I am only here to fulfill her wish…a wish for silent darkness."

""Book of Darkness-san! Don't say that! That is too sad!" shout Nanoha at the Book's sad and bleak words.

The program turned to her with sad eyes. "So you too call me by that name…"

But the god of steel had something to say.

"How strange oh Doll of Heretic. I found thy word to be false. How can someone like thee that stink with stench of blood and death not enjoy battle? This old steel can see it. Thou have fought many battle and many wars. Your hands are dried with blood old and new. How can one such as thee not enjoy battle if thou fought as long as this steel had? Thou are no god, but much like the god of war thou are connected to the field of conflict. You are attracted to death and thrill of a fight! Is that not why thee have declared thy war here in this land? Be glad Doll! Mine Master answered thy call and sent this old steel to slay thee!"

"That's not true. Myself and my beloved knights were chained by the curse of the book to do the biding of our master, however the corruption that doomed the world and our masters were not our fault! None of us desired it."

"And yet your hands are bloody as my steel are drenched of the blood of rebelling gods and serpents! Why do you not embrace your aspect as war and carnage? Thou may not have choose to take war path, but if thou were fated to be, then it was natural to embrace it! Laugh with joy silver haired doll of heretics! Enjoy clashing with this Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi and be vanquished!"

The giant clash its arm down on her, but the smaller target swiftly dodged the blow.

"Wrong! I didn't want this! I wanted none of this here or the past! I, we only wanted to live in peace with our gentle mistress…We only wanted…to be with her." Screamed the Core Program with more emotion she shown until now.

The giant was then hit with multiple blasts of magic of pink and yellow, forcing it to pay attention to the children.

"Stop bullying her! Can't you see that she only wanted to be with Hayate-chan! Why would someone like this want to fight in wars forever and ever! That is wrong!"

"The Book-san is bad at lying…Even someone like I can see it. How can someone with such sad face have no emotion…She is just stubbornly holding on to the stigma that haunted her until now…"

"You girls…" But suddenly the woman seemed to be in great pain and struggled to hold herself up.

"Hayate-chan?"

"Book-san?"

"T-The defense program is…Guhh…" from below suddenly emerged a horde of tentacles and some worm or snake like creatures. The tendrils of the creatures ensnarled around the steel giant to hold it in its place.

"Hoo…The corruption of the magic leyline has worsen. I must make haste and slay the evil that disturb my welder's work." Said the Sword as it tried to slice the immobile Guardian. But the A pink shield got in the way of the god.

"Leave Miko! The duty comes before my pleasure! Only after I slay the evil shall I indulge in our battle further!" but that delay was enough for Fate to get the guardian out of the way.

The white haired woman looked into the blonde girl's eyes.

"Why do you help me still? Even if you wish to save my mistress from myself, that giant of steel is correct in a way. I am a great threat and if I am correct the master of that sword is willing to slay me to protect this planet. So you truly care about my mistress more than the world? The girl you only met today over the lives of all the people in this planet?"

"I can't say which life or lives are more precious. I can't say what is correct or wrong. But I don't want to make a hasty decision and only to regret in the future! You are not a bad person. If there is something wrong with you and that is the cause of all this tragedy then I want to at least try to help you and find all solution where everyone is happy."

"But what of the danger behind your choice? You are risking many for one."

"Like I said…I don't know. But I am a ten year old. Don't ask me if this is right or wrong for the world. But ask me if this is right or wrong for now and for the people around us! Signum and others tried too hard to save Hayate for you to die by some god." Fate had to suddenly dodge a sudden shift of wind as it tried to knock her toward the god.

"You are not a bad person! You don't have to suffer alone! A stubborn girl once tried to go against all odd and common sense to help me just because I have sad eyes and I am not a bad person. So why not for you!"

Then the steel blade of the sword giant knocked the pink magic blasting girl toward her friends. Fate then lowered herself to reach her downed friend.

"Nanoha!"

"I am fine…We can't give up here…Book-san and Hayate-chan…They are all good people that happens to have bad thing happen to them…We can't pretend that they are not here…We can't leave them alone like this!" shout Nanoha with such pure resolve and determination, even in the face of a god. The said god was too busy slicing through the masses of monsters ad tentacles of the Defense Program to attack again.

"You girls…"

'They are right you know.'

'Master? But how? You should be asleep.'

'I think I was…but you know. I can't sleep with you crying so sorrowfully. How can I sleep when you are sad.'

Deep within her, her mistress Hayate was awake and alerted. While she was supposed to be asleep forever in a dream of rest and peace, she is awake to see the world as it is…cruel, but real.

'I didn't wanted this…I didn't want you to be sad. I didn't want the knights to leave me…I certainly didn't want to fight Nanoha or Fate-chan. And between you and me. I really don't like this Mr. Sword at all.'

'Mistress…'

'I didn't wish for this," Hayate said cutting off her knight. "You should feel the same way. Am I wrong?" The white haired program remained silent at first and then answered.

"My heart is deeply linked with the Knights. Which is why, like the knights, I too hold you dear. And that's why I can't forgive myself for being the one who's killing you."

Hayate's heart ached when she saw her guardian shed bitter tears of sorrow and then wiped it away.

"I can't stop my power, which is going out of control, I can't stop it from eating into your body, and I can't stop the you outside who's also gone out of control. I'm a failure."

Hayate looked at her sadly before speaking.

"When the true awakening happened, I gained some insight into all that's been going on regarding you," she said as she looked down at her legs. "The sadness of being unable to live the way you want to...I can also understand some of that, you're the same as Signum and the others. You've been sad and lonely for so long."

The woman simply closed her eyes and nodded.

Xxxxx

The giant steel god was tangled up once more, but this time the god vibrated like it was shivering and then that caused all the tentacles and the ground beneath it to shred into tiny bits and crack all over by the pressure.

The sword god then turned to the girl's direction and marched toward them with no guard in place, completely confident in its durability. The mage group then open fired with all the bombardment spell in their arsenal, sparing nothing to hold him back.

The steel god then took notice of how their foreign magic was disturbing the very air around it and how it was causing the magical leyline of Japan to lag.

'This can't go on, not if my welder's will is to be done.'

' **Are you having trouble Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi?'**

'My welder, my king. Forgive me for I failed to slay the disturbance once and for all.'

' **No, its my fault. I commanded you to not kill them and that order caused you to take too much care in their wellbeing. If anything those girls got some crazy stamina to last this long. I expected them to be out of juice by now.**

'As expected of the Miko given to thee my king. She may be young, but she has great potential to born thee a son.'

' **I don't want to hear you telling me a ten year old will be married to me you old hunk of metal.' Said the owner of the sword in an annoyed tone.**

'But have thou not taken the young sister of thy Hime-Miko as a bride? Was she too not a young girl when thee lay thy eyes on her.

'… **Shut up…I will lend you my strength…I can't have them disturb the ritual any longer…Get them off the land and toward the sea.'**

'This one hear thee! Let there be storm! Oh bountiful storm! Let the Fuujin and Raijin bring out their songs and dance!'

 **"It was this place, that Susanoo led a thousand unruly deities in rebellion — intending to take over this country!"** with those power of words spoken the sword giant glowed.

 **"A thousand swords standing upon the earth, used as city walls to defend against the enemies..."**

And with that Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi released a huge burst of storm from its blades that sent all the mages at presence away from the city and pummel into the sea.

xxxxxxxxxx

"But...don't forget," Hayate said causing the woman to open her eyes in surprise as Hayate stood up and touched her cheek. "Right now I am your master. You have to listen to what your master says...right?"

As she spoke, a white magical triangle appeared beneath them.

"I'll give you a name," Hayate said. "I won't let anyone call you the Book of Darkness or a Cursed Tome any longer. I'll never call you that."

At Hayate's kind words, tears began to flow from the woman's eyes.

"But…but…"

Xxxxxxxxx

The girls were being carried away by the rough current that was caused by a sudden freak storm. Fate and Nanoha were suddenly caught by an orange and green chains respectively and was dragged out of the sea.

"huff…huff…Y-Yuuno-kun?"

"Arf…"

"Hey girls I am sorry, but that guy completely knocked me out and Arf was in no shape to join the fight right away."

"That guy was cheating! There is no way a lazy swing like that can beat us up under our barrier jacket so easily!"

However their reunion was cut short as the Book of Darkness emerged as well and behind her was the two long sword arm of the Steel God. The smaller woman dodged the attacks expertly and now managed to defense herself from the unnatural winds behind its swings to prevent herself from being knocked around like a paper in the wind.

But the steel god was confident and it even float above the water to show that fighting above water is no problem.

"Now that we are far from the land, this old steel can finally slay the evil that threaten the Yamato!" declared the steel god, but it was answered with the girls and woman firing bombardment after bombardment.

The Book of Darkness even surprised the girls by chanting a familiar spell.

"I summon the light of destruction down upon my prisoners. Stars gather and become the light that pierces everything…"

"Hey that is…"

"We might win this now." Said Fate as the sight of the spell gaining power was visible. "If we are lucky a blast to the face will make that giant stop and we can be friends later.

"But so far nothing worked. Why do you assume it will work like that Fate-chan?" asked Nanoha

Fate only stared at Nanoha for a moment until she realized why, but Arf answered for her.

"Oh yeah…This is the first time you seeing your attack from different point of view right? We need to see it from the opponent's point of view for it to work properly, but trust me, it a thing."

"Huh?"

They were cut off as the Starlight Breaker was released and the sky turned pink.

xxxxxxx

"I'm your administrator. I can do this much at least."

"It's impossible," the woman replied. "The automated defense program won't stop. There are even the so called god out there to slay you! Even with those foolish girls helping us…This is too much for you. I can't protect you if-"

But Hayate ignored her and said a single command.

"Stop."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi endured the pink storm of stars with all the dignity and strength the Steel Gods boasts. Not once did it faltered and not once did it flinched. The magic devouring property of its body cut apart the pink ray of doom and absorbed it. Of course the sheer power behind it was impressive for a mortal spell, and should their enemy have been any other mortal warriors in the world such as a great knights of Europe or Warlords of Asia they might have emerged as victories…But its power lack the element necessary to harm a god…it was not divine in nature.

The steel god unleashed a crack of lightning bolt that caused the albino knight to throw off a shield spell to defend herself, but then she was caught into a torrent of heavy winds that sent her hurling into the cold ocean with an enormous splash.

"In the end thou are a being with no belief…With no essence to myth or legends. Such pity Doll of Heretic…pity indeed.'" The Demi-God was then hit from the side with numerous bolt of pink and yellow lights.

"How pesky young Miko! Young Fate! But know that thou possess no might to slay this old steel! Only the spell and magic dedicated to gods may reach me and only the Authority of Gods may dent my steel!" said the Ame no Murakumo as it swung at them in lazy fashion to let out another gust of winds.

The two ten year olds stood firm, but they were now very exhausted despite their lack of any major injury and their supply of cartilages were running low. At this rate even these two prodigies will fall due to sheer magic exhaustion. The girls were hit by the wall of winds, but this time they allowed themselves to be carried off by the wind and not fighting it.

The girls then looked at where they were and readjusted their flight spell to remain property afloat. The Giant let off another gust of wind, but this time they were more sharp than big. Nanoha and Fate was too exhausted to defend themselves were saved as the Albino Knight Program emerged from the sea below and knocked aside the blade of winds.

"Hayate-chan!"

"Book-san!" the girls exclaimed, but the final knight didn't answer them.

"Persistent! Perhaps this steel must clash steel against thee more directly to-"

Suddenly the sword giant stopped as if it sensed something different and true to that the Book of Darkness' core program seemed to lag for the lack of better word as it was having an internal struggle. Then from the knight's right arm guard emerged some freakish hentai tentacles, wiggling and slithering about.

"Eww!"

"Hayate!"

" _Umm...can you hear me out there?_ " a voice rang out to everyone, causing them all to pause. " _I'm...umm...Yagami Hayate, the guardian of the girl in front of you right now._ "

"Hayate?"

"Hayate-chan?"

Fate and Nanoha called out at the same time.

" _F-Fate-chan? Nanoha-chan? Is that really you?_ "

"Yes," Nanoha replied. "A lot has happened and I'm...err...we're currently fighting against the Ame no Murakumo-san. You know the one from the Shinto legend. But then suddenly these tentacles and weird monsters came out and then we-"

" _I'm sorry, everyone...could you please do your best to stop her?_ " Hayate asked. " _I've taken control away from the actual tome itself...but I can't use my administrative powers like this. The automatic defense program is just about to come out. You need to knock it off of us for me to do anything about it._

"After the book was competed the administrator woke up? Then…Nanoha! Blast her with all you got! We need some serious magical damage! Knock the corrupt program off of her!

"That I can do!" Nanoha said, a bit too cheerfully.

As she prepared her attack, several tentacles shot out from the water towards the woman who seemed to be struggling against whatever Hayate was doing to stop her.

"Excellion Buster, Barrel Expansion!" Nanoha called out. "Midrange firing mode!"

" _All right! Barrel Shot!_ " Raising Heart said as it fired a burst of wind at the woman, binding her in place for the next attack.

"Bardiche…can you turn into Zanber form?"

"Yes sir…Zanber Form" said her device as it shift form into a large lightning double handed broad sword.

"Hurricane Thunderclap!"

"Oh? This old steel can sense a great change has occurred. I shall assist thee in thy endeavor for it is too my duty to slay the evil!" said the Ame no Murakumo as it raised its blade.

"My master! Grant this old steel thy wind of victory!"

Xxxxx

A man sitting in throne of a massive Japanese styled castle opened his eyes.

"Granted."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The Sword giant's bladed arm gathered a sphere of winds and that wind were filled with magical power beyond the comprehension of the mages.

"Sword-san?"

"Are you helping us? Why?"

"Mine enemy is the evil one that threatens the Yamato! Not a mere mortal mage and her Doll of Heretic! If this one is not correct that the mortal witch is trying to undo her wrong? Or is she a sinner to be purged?"

"NO no no no!"

"She is good!"

"Then let us slay evil instead." The three figures than turned to the immobilized Book of Darkness.

"Spirit Zanber!"

"Break Shoot!"

"Zan(Sever)!"

And with that the sky shined like the rising sun…

xxxxxxxx

"In the name of the Mistress of the Night Sky, I grant you a new name," Hayate said as the magic triangle below them shined. "One who supports others with strength, the tailwind of fortune and the blessed air...Reinforce..."

"' _Reinforce' recognized as new name_ ," the woman said. " _Administrative powers have become possible. It's time to wake up, my master._ "

"Yes..." Hayate said.

" _However, I cannot stop the defense program from going out of control. The power that was separated from my control will rampage soon_."

"Well, you let me worry about that."

The Tome of the Night Sky appeared in front of Hayate as she hugged it.

"Shall we go, Reinforce?"

" _Yes, my master._ "

"Activate administrative powers."

" _I've managed to delay to program's progression. It will last only a few minutes but it should give you some time to prepare_."

"Yes, that'll be plenty of time."

Four colored lights appeared around Hayate as she spoke.

"Return the Linker Cores and rebuild the Guardian Knight System. Come to me, my knights."

A flash of white light appeared as four figures stood on a white magic triangle with a glowing orb in the center of them.

"Vita-chan!" Nanoha called out, recognizing the red hammer knight.

"Signum!" Fate called out, seeing the sword knight.

"We are the Guardian Knights who gather before our master, she of the Night Sky," Signum declared with an iron voice and will.

"As long as our master exists, our souls will never extinguish," Shamal added.

"As long as we have life in our bodies, we will stand by each other," Zafira said.

"We will always exist before our mistress, Queen of the Night Sky, Yagami Hayate," Vita finished as all the _Wolkenritter_ opened their eyes.

The white orb shattered and Hayate appeared, wearing a black tunic and wielding a golden staff with a cross on the tip.

"Light of the Night Sky, come to my hand! Blessed wind, Reinforce, Set up!" Hayate called out.

Gold metal plates appeared around her waist before a long skirt extended out from behind her waist as a white jacket and hat appeared around her body. Her hair also turned a lighter brownish color as three pairs of black wings appeared on her back. Hayate spun around a bit and held her staff triumphantly as her transformation was completed.

"Hayate..." Vita said softly.

"I'm terribly sorry," Signum said, lowering her head slightly.

"Um...Hayate-chan...we..." Shamal began but Hayate cut her off.

"It's fine, I know everything that happened. Reinforce told me. We can work out the smaller details later. For now, welcome back, everyone."

Vita broke down and ran up to Hayate and hugged her as she let started crying out her master's name over and over.

"Hayate! Hayate! Hayate!"

Nanoha and Fate soon flew right toward them as well and smiled.

"Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan…I a, sorry for asll the problem my children caused you…and as for you Ame no Murakumo-san." The deity of the steel 'looked' at her.

"…You were really mean toward Reinforce…We are going to have to talk about that, but…thanks for helping us."

"Kukukukuku…How interesting mortal witch. I look forward to our battle to come."

"Ara…she didn't mean fighting you, but to talk to you…" said Nanoha hoping to avoid another fight, but at that time Chrono flew down toward them.

"I hate to rain on your parade…but we are not out of the woods yet."

xxxxxxxxx

"So? What plans do you have to stop that thing?" asked Vita.

Chrono straightened himself up, throwing a dark look at Ame no Murakumo before speaking.

"One is to use extremely powerful freezing magic against it," he said holding up a seemingly unimpressive card. "Two, is to obliterate it using the Magical Cannon on our Warship, the Asura, which is currently on standby in orbit."

"Wow...we really are dealing with aliens aren't we?" whispered someone to Fate, who nodded in reply as everyone thought about the options.

"I'm not too sure about the second option," said Yuuno as he pointed toward the city by the shore. "If you were to attempt to fire the cannon here, you'll could maybe destroy the Defense Program, but the backlash will destroy Japan without a doubt."

"Umm...the first plan might be a bit difficult as well," Shamal said as she raised her hand. "The master-less defense program is like a mass of condensed magic."

"Even if you do freeze it," Signum said. "Its reincarnation cycle won't end as long as the core remains intact."

"And there's no way you're going to blow up Hayate's house!" Vita said causing a few people to stumble exasperatedly.

"But if that thing really does go berserk," Chrono said. "It'll cause more damage than the cannon ever could."

"Once it goes out of control, it'll devour everything it touches and infinitely increase in size," Yuuno added.

"But we can't shoot the cannon here because there will be too many victims," Fate said.

The group pondered more as the dilemma was getting more complex.

"This is really a difficult problem...Ena is not very good at this kind of problem. Maybe Erica-san or Liliana-san might have a better plan, but what we have here all very risky and dangerous…" said a person next to Fate.

"Yes…it truly is…" answered Fate. After a moment she looked at the person she answered and jumped back in alarm which alerted everyone else. Because the person in question was someone they never seen before.

"W-Who are you!" asked Nanoha as everyone else got into defensive stance.

"Ara? I forgot to introduce myself." Said the person who was a beautiful black haired Japanese woman. Her outfit was black everything. Black boots, black coat that reaches her legs like a cloak, and her pants were black as well. On her hands were black leather fingerless gloves and on her neck was a black choker.

"My name is Seishuin Ena and I am here on the order of his majesty, the one and true king of Japan, Kusanagi Godou to make sure that you girls don't go anywhere."

"King? Japan don't have king. We have prime minister." Answered Nanoha like a kid in a class.

"Correct! But in magical side we have our own rules and government and Japanese magic society, the History Compilation Community is headed by his majesty the Lord of all Demons, Gods, Spirits, and Mages. His majesty order me to make sure Yagami Hayate and Takamichi Nanoha is to report to his office to be punish for unknowingly committing a capital crime."

The Wolkenritters got in front of Hayate."

"Do you believe we will let you? And in the first place you think we will believe your lies? Japan and earth as a whole has no magical society!"

"You mean according to your UFO? Bu Bu! Of course not! Magic of earth is determined and governed by gods. If the gods does not want aliens to know about them then you will never know." Said Ena with airy tone as if being surrounded by hostile was a walk in the park…well not completely surrounded. The Ame no Murakumo was gone.

"Wait…Where is that giant hunk of junk?!" asked Arf in alarm as she and everyone else missed the departure of the deity.

"Ame no Murakumo is right here." Answered Ena as she tapped her hip and there it was, the jet black katana."

"…Ame no Murakumo-san?"

"Aye…It is I, the Ame no Murakumo. By the order of my king I am to be weld by my miko to fulfill his will."

"Wait…So it is real? Japan has a king?" asked Hayate as if that was more impressive than a giant sword pulling a vanishing trick in a middle of a large group.

"Correct witch! My king is the Campione of Japan, the mighty God Slayer that even vanquished this old steel and made into a servant. A splendid warrior with only 6 other peers, the unchallenged king of all the Demons, Gods, Spirits, and mages of the Rising Sun."

"Campione?"

" **He is the supreme ruler."**

Suddenly the black masses of magic that is the Defense Programs started to act up startling the mages, but sudden as it came, another surge of magic was felt and this one was another class compared to the Defense Program.

 **He alone holds the capacity to kill Celestial Beings and thus commands their divine powers.**

From the mainland, across the shore and the sea came a bright ball of golden light. The light sail passed the group of mages like the falling star and approached the Monster the evil of the Book of Darkness became.

The horrendous monster has the body of a beast, upper body of some she devil, eyes, claws, fangs, and tails of untold beasts, but this monster was nothing compared to the shining light.

The group of mages watched as the monster was protected by hundreds of barrier and it open fired at the glowing light with its fortress breaking blasts.

 **He is a lord.**

The ball of light then let out a voice they heard faintly before during the battle. The one that call forth the sword of the storm god Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi.

" _ **The Boar shall ravish you! The boar shall exterminate you!"**_

With that simple words from the light came an enormous angry boar. Not even Vita's temper can match the rage and anger radiating off the beast. The boar let out a roar and was answered by beam of magic attacks that harmlessly bounced off its thick hide and fur.

 **A being who holds the ability to kill a deity, thus dominates the mortals on Earth.**

What is that thing?" exclaimed Zafira as his animal instinct roared at him to take his mistress and flee far, far away…preferably in a cave somewhere in the desert.

"Ah, that is one of his majesty's divine Authority. The Fifth Incarnation of Victorious one…the [Boar]." Answered Ena cheerfully. She and the group watched as the boar got pissed off and charged at the Monster that the Defense Program became. They watched with horror as it smashed through 1/3 of the barrier with ease and slowed barely.

"It's stopped." Said Fate as she was shocked by the sight like everyone else. What kind of beast can break all those complex and high level barriers and protection with brute force?

"Ara? His majesty is holding back a lot huh…Well he gotten real careful about using [Boar-kun]. He didn't want to destroy an entire town after all, but with only 1/10 of its power that is far as it can go huh…But since there is nothing here but ocean…his majesty will not be so gentle now."

"Wait! What do you mean that-" asked Chronos, but he was cut off by the thundering voice.

 _ **"May his spine be crushed; may his bones be broken, his tendons torn, his hair ripped from his skull; may his blood, spilled over the earth, be churned into a bloody froth. I shall become one who buries fangs into the sinner's flesh, that the will of the Lord be followed: Thou shalt be purged!"**_

With that follow up the beast seems to grow in size and with power. Regaining its true power and might.

"See. With proper chant the power of the Authority is increased. That is the real power of the [Boar]. Cool huh." Said Ena with cheerful tone, but everyone else watch in silence as the boar brutally crushed, stomped, and tore apart the program.

 **He is a devil king.**

 **Amongst the humans inhabiting Earth, none have the power to oppose him.**

"But that's not enough…The program will regenerate. Look!" said Shamal as the slightly large bit of the Program that remain started to twitch and move.

"Oh you are right, but too bad the [Boar] is done." Said Ena as the boar let out a triumphed roar and vanished.

"What do we do now? Should I freeze it? Asked Chrono as he took out the card for the Durendal.

"No need. Look!"

Everyone looked up to see the ball of light from before was still there.

" **Awaken oh winged king, the honored charioteer of Vishunu. I call thee from the celestial realm to fulfill thy oath. Oh Garuda the devourer of the sinner and the king of the winged beasts. Thou foe is the serpent and thus their fate is sealed."**

The words were spoken once more and it carried powers that none of the mages can grasp, they gasped as from the clouds parted to let in a ray of the sun and from there emerged the largest and most beautiful bird they ever saw.

The bird's wings were covered by red feather and it body and chest was that of gold feather. On the head of the bird was a large golden crown that was of Hindu design and it had symbols and carving of Gods and Buddha's. The eyes of the bird was pink. To be more accurate, there was pink fire around the eyes of the bird to make it seem as if it had pink feather around it. The bird deity's body was covered and decorated by gold jewelries and armors covered the feet, but freed its sharper than steel talons.

This is Garuda, the winged bird deity of Hinduism and Buddhism. The ruler of the sky, the devourer of the sinners and hated enemy of the snakes. This is the authority taken by the Japanese Campione many years after he was crowned as the Devil king of the Rising sun.

The bird god of Vishunu then turned its eyes on the Defense Program. Its sharp eyes narrowed on the snake like features on the mixed mashed monster. If the defense program can comprehend the trouble it was in…it would have ran instead of staying there to regenerate.

" **Oh Garuda! Burn with righteous fury like the Celestial flames to slay the hated foes. Strike down from above like the lightening of Indra, for not even his wrath can catch thee."**

With that command the Garuda became the living fire itself. Its body burned with celestial flames that rival the power of the genuine Sun gods. The bird let out a mighty shriek and then pummeled down like the furious hammer of the gods. The Garuda was no longer a bird deity, but a flaming spear from heaven to purge all evil and snakes.

The phoenix of India, now servant of Campione landed on its target and the world was greeted with a second sun in the middle of ocean. The sea boiled and steamed as the fire bird purged everything it touched…The mages watched as their foe were vanquish just like that…by overwhelming power not even the Spaceship Asura and her crew's arsenal can match.

"What is this…Who can held such power…" asked Signum as she fell on her knee. Not even harden warrior like Signum can handle the sight before her like so.

Nanoha turned to Ena and looked at the divine sword.

"Sword-san…Who…Who is the person who destroyed the Defense Program…"

All other turned to Nanoha and echoed her question in their mind…who? Who is it…"

"And I shall answer thee **…He is none other than a Campione…The God Slayer King!"**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **I am working on ch3, but its a very slow work and the plot is sort of...half assed.**

 **I love Campione more than any other light novels before it, but even if i love it, its hard to blend it with Nanohaverse. Any idea from you guys?**


End file.
